<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A day off with you by tenndevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039983">A day off with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil'>tenndevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>89, Comfort, Donuts, Face Masks, Fluff, GAKUTENN KISS, Ice Skating, TRIGGER friendship, also hints of ryuuyama, gakutenn, gakutenn dating, gakutenn dynamic sexc, i just like gakutenn a normal amount, idk man gakutenn for the win, idolish7 - Freeform, kiss, mental health is important guys, mini dates, sike they r everything, slight angst, take a break once in a while, tenn opens up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tenn is overworking himself and Gaku decides they need a day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A day off with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM ALIIIIVE WOOOOOOO!!!! </p><p>I've been dead but my passion for gakutenn??? alive as ever &lt;33 ive been focusing on drawing lately and yeah.... my mental health hasn't been the best. Which is what lead me to this fic idea :)) I had the sudden motivation to write it and hopefully, it lasts so i can write the next chapter for this.....</p><p>i hope u enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaku was completely worn out. </p><p>After a wild concert tonight, the members of TRIGGER were all exhausted. It was a great time, like always. They would never trade the smiles of their fans for anything. However, living by that is not always healthy. </p><p>The past few weeks flew by like the wind and even so, Gaku couldn’t help but notice how distant Tenn was becoming. Everyone else has been too busy to be aware of that fact, but it wasn’t difficult for Gaku to sense. Tenn was his boyfriend, afterall. </p><p>Whenever they had idol work together, the two of them would exchange a few words and be on their way. After reality shows or recordings, Tenn always looked sickly exhausted. Even though the three of them lived together, their schedules hardly ever matched and sometimes they got so busy, it’d be midnight before they returned home. This happened to the point interactions between them became rare. </p><p>Gaku tried to talk to Tenn a few times at home to check up on him, but Tenn would just smile and brush off the subject. His smile never reached his eyes. It frustrated Gaku, how Tenn wouldn’t just speak up about his feelings. Still, he never pressured him too harshly. </p><p>	It wasn’t long before Gaku finally arrived home. He flops onto the couch immediately after taking off his shoes, breathing heavily before checking his watch. 9PM, not too late. </p><p>	“Gaku?” A voice called, from the kitchen. That startled him, since the house was dead quiet, he didn’t expect anyone to be home. “Tenn?” Gaku sat up, recognizing the voice right away. </p><p>	The pink haired figure entered the living room, holding a cup of tea. His hair was wet and the scent of strawberry shampoo followed behind him. Gaku assumes he had just gotten out of the shower.<br/>
“There’s leftover soba in the fridge if you’re hungry. I’m heading to bed.” Tenn simply stated, giving him a short goodnight kiss. </p><p>	Gaku frowned. “It’s only 9, though.” </p><p>	“If you haven’t noticed, the concert we held today was absolutely insane. And I’m insanely tired.” </p><p>	“...For your information I did notice. And to tell you the truth, <em>another</em> thing I noticed is the fact that you’ve been very distant lately. Are you oka-” </p><p>	“I’m fine.” Tenn didn’t even let him finish, shutting him down instantly. </p><p>	Gaku’s eyebrows furrowed. “As your boyfriend, I can tell you’re actually not f-” </p><p>	“I’m <em>fine</em>.” Tenn repeated, this time in a more stern voice. With that, he leaves to his room, shutting the door. </p><p>	Frustrated at whatever his boyfriend is hiding, Gaku sits back down with a huff. He hated that Tenn never opened up entirely. It wasn’t that Tenn didn’t trust him, Gaku knew that for sure. He just didn’t think it was necessary to burden Gaku with his own issues. No matter how many times Gaku reminded him that he would never be a burden to him, Tenn still kept to himself. </p><p> </p><p>	A few hours past, Gaku was getting ready for bed. He could hear snores coming from Ryuu’s room and silence from Tenn’s. It’s already been a few hours since Tenn went to bed, so he was most likely asleep by now. </p><p>	However, Gaku had this strange feeling that he wasn’t. He couldn’t quite describe what it was, soulmate power maybe? He laughed at his own thought. Just what would Tenn be doing awake at this hour anyway? Gaku’s question was answered right away by quiet sniffles coming from Tenn’s room. </p><p>	His heart stopped. Gaku jumped off his bed and rushed out of his room, not having time to process what he was even doing. Once he was standing in front of Tenn’s room, the sniffles became more clear. He was crying. </p><p>	Gaku knocked on the door gently. “Tenn…? Tenn, may I come in?” He would probably go in anyway if his request was rejected. Still, he felt the need to respect his boyfriend by asking first. </p><p>From the door, Gaku could hear muffled rustling coming from inside. It didn’t take too long for Tenn to open the door. His cheeks were stained with tears, his hair was a mess and he had dark circles around his eyes. </p><p>	“Tenn…” It broke Gaku’s heart to see him in this state. He pulled Tenn into a tight hug and surprisingly, his boyfriend returned the gesture in search of comfort. However, the familiar warmth of Gaku’s embrace only caused more tears to stream down his face. </p><p>	Breaking the hug to lead the both of them to bed, Gaku threw the covers over them. He embraced Tenn, quietly stroking his hair and shushing him under his breath as he allowed Tenn to cry. This kind of thing didn’t happen very often between them, but when it did, Gaku had no problem just holding Tenn and making sure he knows that he isn’t alone. That he’ll never be alone. </p><p>	Once Tenn slowly started to calm down, Gaku pulled back to look him in the eye. Tenn stared back, his watery eyes glinting in the dark. “I-I’m sorry…” He trembled. Gaku shook his head, caressing his jaw lovingly. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Tenn. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong? I’m here to listen, I’ll listen for as long as you need.” He reassured, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>	It was silent for a while, before Tenn found his voice. “...It’s just… everything’s been building up… I barely get to see you… anymore… we’re all so busy… I feel sick all the time… I’m scared that I’m not doing enough… I must continue to make the fans happy… but… sometimes I feel like… like I can’t take it anymore…” He breathed out, tightening his grip on his lover’s shirt. </p><p>	Tenn continues. “We barely interact anymore, Gaku… without your support… it’s like my motivation vanishes… even though my source of motivation comes from our f-fans… it’s not enough to keep me going… but I have to… I love our fans, there’s nothing I wouldn't do for them. I feel so… pathetic…” </p><p>	Gaku listened carefully to each word. From what it seems, Tenn has been overworking himself again. When was the last time he even had a full meal? Gaku sighed, wanting tell him to get to the point, but he knew he had to let Tenn take his time. He wasn’t used to opening up after all. Instead, Gaku pressed a few more reassuring kisses on his forehead. </p><p>	“... I guess… I just miss you… and TRIGGER. I never thought I would grow to… appreciate the friendship we three have this much, let alone… come to… fall in love with your sobabrain but… it happened and… without it… I feel… lost…” Tenn takes a deep breath. “...Tell me, Gaku. Am I doing enough? ...Am I pathetic for this…? I don’t even know who I am anymore… god…” </p><p>Gaku gazes at him fondly. “Lord… no, no Tenn. You’re not.” He brushes his partner’s hair softly. “You’re far from pathetic… you’re… how do I even describe this? ...You’re perfect. Don't stress, you're doing great...” He breathed. “God, I missed you too… you should’ve told me sooner… stupid brat.” Gaku leaned in, locking their lips together. </p><p>The kiss was delicate and passionate. They’ve been longing each other’s loving touch for what seemed like months. Tenn felt as if he was going to melt into Gaku’s touch- though that is what he wanted most right now. Gaku tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He missed this, he missed this so much. He wanted to claim Tenn, right here, right now. He needed him to know just how much he loved him, and that it was okay not to be okay. </p><p>They pulled away after a while, both very out of breath. Panting, and chuckling at each other’s red, heated faces. Tenn booped his boyfriend’s nose. “Don’t ever make me miss you this much, ever again. Idiot.” </p><p>Gaku rolled his eyes. “Like you weren’t avoiding me everywhere we went.” Earning a cold glare from Tenn, he added with a wink, “Okay okay, I won’t. I’ll stay by your side forever. That’s a promise, baby.” </p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Tenn replied, flushing and averting his gaze from Gaku, attempting to hide his embarrassment. Laughing, Gaku pulled him into a hug. “Yeah, yeah, you know you love me.” </p><p>“Unfortunately, I do.” </p><p>“What’s so unfortunate about loving me, brat?” </p><p>“...Just shut up already.” </p><p>“Who was the guy rambling about how much he missed me a few minutes ago?”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m breaking up with you.” </p><p>“OI, I WAS KIDDING! You know, I love you... so much.” </p><p>“...”<br/>
“I love you too..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im working on chapter 2 i promise </p><p>follow me on ig @tennsxmi B) i post (kinda) sexc art</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>